The One and Only
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: I've known my whole life that I'd be getting married to Prince Douchebag over there the day I turned eighteen. But I freaking hate him! And he hates me. I don't understand why our parents insist on locking us in the same room at night to convince us to think otherwise...(RinxLen, Noncest) •ON HIATUS. READ CHPT 3 TO SEE WHY. SORRY:/ IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!•
1. Chapter 1

_**I seriously love everyone who reviewed this! Your review replies are here at the bottom of this chapter!**_

_**And I apologize that it took so long; I typed the whole chapter, but it was way too short, so I kept trying to extend it. And I'm still not too pleased with it. *sighs* Things are happening so much faster than I intended...**_

_**Also, I would love you forever if you could help me out with how to describe a prince's outfit. I was looking at pictures and everything, but my description just didn't seem to fit. D,:**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

**Last Chapter.**

_"What is this?!"_

_My head snapped back so that I was staring straight ahead at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Unfortunately, I couldn't yet see the person who had spoken just yet._

_"You have the nerve to invite us to your castle, and this is the welcome we get? A disgrace, an absolute disgrace!" the person growled._

_I glanced over at my mother, only to see that her smile hadn't faltered. Yet, when I saw Gumi walk in, looking flustered, with several guards behind her, I had to force a smile onto my face._

_The poor girl bowed to my mother and I. "The King and the Prince of Crypton have arrived, my Queen."_

**Day 1  
12:59 p.m.**

No one could blame me for feeling nervous. After all, I was supposed to be meeting my fiancé! Yet, the longer I waited, the more terrified I got. What if he wasn't as handsome as the pictures made him out to be? What if I did something stupid?

My heart pounded in my chest so hard that I simply couldn't stand it. But I couldn't squirm or fidget because my mother would never let me hear the end of it. I couldn't help that the breath caught in my throat when two figures made their way on either side of the velvet red carpet that led to our thrones. And the wave of relief that washed over me when I realized that they were only a couple of guards was almost embarrassing. The two men, their footsteps in sync, halted beneath my country's orange flags that hung from the ceiling and gave a brief bow to us.

My mother nodded her head curtly, and they straightened up to be at attention, staring straight ahead and betraying no emotion on their faces.

My unwavering gaze stayed fixed on the door, where two more people were slowly and regally making their way in. The one on the right, standing before my mother with an expressionless face, was definitely the King, as his appearance gave away his age. His jawline was strong and sturdy, and his blue eyes were full of wisdom. A red coronet* with intricate patterns on the silver crest rested atop his head, while his hair - a slightly darker shade than mine - was pulled to the sides with mahogany pins that matched his suit.

And the person beside him. I almost melted. Actually, I think I did. He. Was. _Gorgeous_. His face was youthful, and his big eyes were a unique shade of blue-green that matched the shimmering ocean. Blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, bangs pressed down into his eyes from the golden crown that was placed on his head. A red suit hugged his slender frame, decorated with a gold belt around his waist and matching detail work on the shoulder pads. The look was completed with black shoes that could've given back one's reflection better than a mirror.**

The smile that had been forced on my face turned into a real one. This boy was every girl's dream! And he was all mine!

The King brought his hand across his abdomen, closing his eyes and bowing towards my mother. As he spoke, his lifted his head just enough so he could meet her gaze. "Thank you for allowing us into your castle, Queen Kagami." _His voice..._

My mother rose to her feet and nodded down at him. She returned his smile graciously as he straightened up again. "It is our pleasure." Then, she turned to look at me, waving a hand to direct me toward the young boy standing at his father's side.

I glanced over at her, feeling as though I were in a complete daze. It took a moment for me to gather my senses and get up as well, fighting my nerves with every passing second. My grin was weak, lips trembling. My legs shook, felt like jelly, as I _clack clack clacked_ my way down the twelve stairs that led from the thrones' platform to the floor where the two men stood. With each step, my mind found a new reason to be afraid.

_What if he thinks you're ugly? No way, I'm beautiful._

_What if you trip, you clumsy oaf? Nah, my dress is too short for that to happen._

_What if you stutter? Princesses don't stutter! That might be a very real fear..._

At last I came to be standing in front of him, tilting my head back just enough to meet his captivating gaze. What kind of emotions were shining in his eyes just then? It was something I was unfamiliar with, yet...it seemed like a dark thing...something I should be afraid of. I had never known love; _could that be what's glistening in his eyes?_

Slowly, Prince Kagamine lowered himself down onto one knee, extending a gloved hand to tenderly take my own and give it a gentle kiss. Heat rose and spread across my cheeks at the action, and even more so when he stared back up at me with the most innocent eyes I'd ever seen.

And then he spoke.

"Princess, it is an honor to meet you..." _His_ voice.

He...was the one yelling at my servant. At Gumi._ The...the nerve of this jerk!_

"The pleasure's all mine," I replied, in a soothing voice that made me want to choke myself. He didn't deserve that kind of kindness.

Len must've caught on to the hatred behind my feigned joyous expression, because his genuine smile faded into a smirk. "I look forward to getting to know you, Princess," he murmured darkly.

"You can begin now, actually." My mother spoke up, and Len and I both turned to face her, neither of us daring to object to her words. "Lunch has been prepared and is waiting for you on the balcony that overlooks the garden. My darling Rin, would you be willing to show the young Prince Kagamine the way there?"

I bit back the urge to snap, '_No freaking way!'_ and instead nodded, my voice ringing out in a clear, "Yes, Mother." I looked back over to Len, only to see him standing a few inches taller than me with his arm held out for me. As much as I wanted to refuse, I took it and guided him away from our parents. That familiar burst of excitement and nervousness caught me again. Surely I could get over one little screw-up?

"You really are beautiful," Len said once we were well out of earshot. I fought the urge to blush and focused all of my attention on walking up the stairs without tripping as he continued, "Even prettier than the pictures."

"T-thank you." Crap. Rule one: don't stutter. _Broken_.

I turned to the right, heading towards the balcony that hung over a garden of beautiful flowers, where a single table with two chairs waited for the two of us. And one of the servants stood there, hands gripping the handle of the silver cover that shielded the plate of food from our view. I let go of the Prince's arm, and he pulled out the chair for me, gently pushing it up to the table once I sat down. He took the spot across from me.

The servant, a man with brunette hair in messy waves, removed the shiny lid, told us the name of the snack - brioche, bowed, and left.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Len asked after a moment of me picking at my food with my fork, yet another thing I had been strictly forbidden to do.

My eyes darted up to meet his for a brief second. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you sure? You're all red."

"I'm fine." I took a bite, trying my hardest to avoid his gaze._ See, Rin? He's considerate. He can't be all that-_

"Princess Kagami? Prince Kagamine?"

I immediately looked over in Gumi's direction as she arrived at our table with a bashful curtsy. Her voice shook, and I couldn't say that I blamed her after Len yelled at her earlier.

"Forgive me for interrupting," she began awkwardly.

I waved my hand and gave her an encouraging smile. "You're fine."

Gumi returned the gesture with a thankful grin and asked, more confidently, "Can I get you anything?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Len beat me to it. The smirk on his lips really made me want to do nothing short of stabbing him in the neck with the fork I was clutching in my hand. And the fact that he could speak to her like that in front of me...only made me even more infuriated.

"Maybe you'd be willing to give me your services tonight," Len suggested with a wink.

As Gumi uncomfortably took a step back, I snapped back in her defense, "How could you say such a thing? And right in front of me?!" I didn't give him any time to respond before waving my hand to the green-haired girl at my left and saying, "Get out of here. I don't want you included in this."

"I'd like you both included in this, if you know what I mean." Len winked again, and this time, I couldn't suppress my blush.

"Gumi, get out of here or I'll see that you're fired and thrown out on the streets," I growled to my kind-hearted servant before standing up and slamming my hands down on the table and leaning forward to glare into Len's eyes. "You're taken, fool."

Len smirked, and his gaze was filled with mockery as he held mine for several long moments as though wondering whether he should tease me about my words. Instead, he decided to go with, "I'm not a married man, yet."

"You are _so_ unbelievable. To think I was actually excited about this...until I learned what kind of a jerk you are!"

"Me, a jerk?" he scoffed, leaning back and crossing his arms. "_You're_ the one who didn't give me a proper welcome."

My mouth dropped open. We gave him the same welcome every person of royal heritage got! What, was he expecting a twenty-one gun salute and dove release? "We didn't give you a proper welc-" I cut myself off, starting another sentence, a more important topic. "You insulted my servant!"

"You mean that green-haired klutz?"

"Don't you dare make another comment like that about her," I snarled at him, plopping back down in my chair. "Let me tell you something, _Princess_. Even though you're of the royal Crypton family, not everyone will bow to you."

"_Princess_?" Len rolled his eyes. "Why call me Princess when I'm not a girl?"

I put on a fake confused face, raising my eyebrow and tipping my head to one side. "Oh, you're not? I kinda thought...you know...with the girly eyes and lack of muscles-"

"That's enough!" Len spat out, rising in his chair. He placed his hands on the table and leaned closer to me, and I did the exact same, until we were glaring at each other nose to nose. "By the way," he drawled out slowly, his gaze searching mine. "Soon, we'll be married and, according to the way our countries are run, _I'll_ be the one in charge because _I_ am the man. You'll be under my rule just as much as everyone else. And until then, _Princess," _he growled mockingly. "I suggest you let me live a little. Because, let me tell you, having to spend the rest of my life at your side is going to be _hell_."

I watched him turn around and start heading back the way we came, but before he could get too far, I called out, "I won't let you control me like everyone else. We'll be equal. And if you quit flirting with my servants, you and I will get along just fine."

Len turned to look at me with eyes full of a challenge before muttering something I couldn't quite understand.

And he left me alone on the balcony.

_~Meanwhile~_

"M'lady?" The young maid did a brief curtesy as she entered the room, bowing her head in respect. The Queen turned to her from where she had been speaking to King Kagamine, and waved her hand to signal the green-haired girl to speak. So the girl went on: "It seems that Princess Kagami and Prince Kagamine are not getting along too well."

As if on cue, the handsome prince stormed past them with the escort of a servant with long golden hair tied into a side ponytail. He didn't acknowledge them as he passed, and once he was heading up the stairs to the room that had been prepared for him, King Kagamine spoke.

"That boy tends to take advantage of his power. No doubt that's what Princess Kagami discovered about him."

The Queen simply nodded in understanding. "Thank you for telling us, Gumi. If things don't improve between the two by tomorrow, then we'll work something out."

_***Coronet- the type of crown that King's wore. You know, that's got that red poofy part? (Lol, I know nothing about royalty.)**_

_****Len's outfit description. Lol, I know nothing. I was actually describing the honor guard uniforms in ROTC (except in different colors), and throwing in a few other random things to make it seem more like a prince's clothes. I know nothing! Please help? Lol**_

_**.::Review Replies::.**_

_**44AniFreak44**__: Hah! X3 And now you know who it was. ^^ Thanks a bunch for being the first to review it!:D_

_**ChelseaAnonymous**__: Thank you so much!(: Glad you like it!_

_**Lizzie-rivers:**__ I've actually never seen Brave, so I had no idea the characters related like that. XD Thank you sooo much for reviewing! Now you know who spoke :3 And thanks again!_

_**UniqueRosePetals12**__: The only thing I can even think of to say in reply is 'thank you, thank you, thank you!' :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!_

_**Troubled Windchimes**__: Thank youuuu! Haha, as I told Lizzie, I've never seen Brave, so I had no idea the characters matched like that XD I've never had to wear a corset; I'm just going off the way people seem to react when they're putting one on in movies xD I'm glad you thought that was a good description. ^^ And, thanks for reviewing! :D Now you know who was the douche. X3_

_**s. otaku**__: Thanks for reviewing!(:_

_**Kimchi-tan:**__ Of course! They have to marry; where would the fun be if they didn't? XD Rin just may give him a good slap sometime:P Hope you enjoyed reading this! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**BlueAnimeBunnies**__: Thank you for reviewing! And my classes are easy, no homework, and I'm always writing in my free time, so... X3_

_**Adorable Reader**__: Thanks! And I know, haha XD thanks for reviewing!_

_**(:Mizune**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I seriously love everyone who reviewed this! Your review replies are here at the bottom of this chapter!**_

_**And I apologize that it took so long; I typed the whole chapter, but it was way too short, so I kept trying to extend it. And I'm still not too pleased with it. *sighs* Things are happening so much faster than I intended...**_

_**Also, I would love you forever if you could help me out with how to describe a prince's outfit. I was looking at pictures and everything, but my description just didn't seem to fit. D,:**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

**Last Chapter.**

_"What is this?!"_

_My head snapped back so that I was staring straight ahead at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Unfortunately, I couldn't yet see the person who had spoken just yet._

_"You have the nerve to invite us to your castle, and this is the welcome we get? A disgrace, an absolute disgrace!" the person growled._

_I glanced over at my mother, only to see that her smile hadn't faltered. Yet, when I saw Gumi walk in, looking flustered, with several guards behind her, I had to force a smile onto my face._

_The poor girl bowed to my mother and I. "The King and the Prince of Crypton have arrived, my Queen."_

**Day 1  
12:59 p.m.**

No one could blame me for feeling nervous. After all, I was supposed to be meeting my fiancé! Yet, the longer I waited, the more terrified I got. What if he wasn't as handsome as the pictures made him out to be? What if I did something stupid?

My heart pounded in my chest so hard that I simply couldn't stand it. But I couldn't squirm or fidget because my mother would never let me hear the end of it. I couldn't help that the breath caught in my throat when two figures made their way on either side of the velvet red carpet that led to our thrones. And the wave of relief that washed over me when I realized that they were only a couple of guards was almost embarrassing. The two men, their footsteps in sync, halted beneath my country's orange flags that hung from the ceiling and gave a brief bow to us.

My mother nodded her head curtly, and they straightened up to be at attention, staring straight ahead and betraying no emotion on their faces.

My unwavering gaze stayed fixed on the door, where two more people were slowly and regally making their way in. The one on the right, standing before my mother with an expressionless face, was definitely the King, as his appearance gave away his age. His jawline was strong and sturdy, and his blue eyes were full of wisdom. A red coronet* with intricate patterns on the silver crest rested atop his head, while his hair - a slightly darker shade than mine - was pulled to the sides with mahogany pins that matched his suit.

And the person beside him. I almost melted. Actually, I think I did. He. Was. _Gorgeous_. His face was youthful, and his big eyes were a unique shade of blue-green that matched the shimmering ocean. Blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, bangs pressed down into his eyes from the golden crown that was placed on his head. A red suit hugged his slender frame, decorated with a gold belt around his waist and matching detail work on the shoulder pads. The look was completed with black shoes that could've given back one's reflection better than a mirror.**

The smile that had been forced on my face turned into a real one. This boy was every girl's dream! And he was all mine!

The King brought his hand across his abdomen, closing his eyes and bowing towards my mother. As he spoke, his lifted his head just enough so he could meet her gaze. "Thank you for allowing us into your castle, Queen Kagami." _His voice..._

My mother rose to her feet and nodded down at him. She returned his smile graciously as he straightened up again. "It is our pleasure." Then, she turned to look at me, waving a hand to direct me toward the young boy standing at his father's side.

I glanced over at her, feeling as though I were in a complete daze. It took a moment for me to gather my senses and get up as well, fighting my nerves with every passing second. My grin was weak, lips trembling. My legs shook, felt like jelly, as I _clack clack clacked_ my way down the twelve stairs that led from the thrones' platform to the floor where the two men stood. With each step, my mind found a new reason to be afraid.

_What if he thinks you're ugly? No way, I'm beautiful._

_What if you trip, you clumsy oaf? Nah, my dress is too short for that to happen._

_What if you stutter? Princesses don't stutter! That might be a very real fear..._

At last I came to be standing in front of him, tilting my head back just enough to meet his captivating gaze. What kind of emotions were shining in his eyes just then? It was something I was unfamiliar with, yet...it seemed like a dark thing...something I should be afraid of. I had never known love; _could that be what's glistening in his eyes?_

Slowly, Prince Kagamine lowered himself down onto one knee, extending a gloved hand to tenderly take my own and give it a gentle kiss. Heat rose and spread across my cheeks at the action, and even more so when he stared back up at me with the most innocent eyes I'd ever seen.

And then he spoke.

"Princess, it is an honor to meet you..." _His_ voice.

He...was the one yelling at my servant. At Gumi._ The...the nerve of this jerk!_

"The pleasure's all mine," I replied, in a soothing voice that made me want to choke myself. He didn't deserve that kind of kindness.

Len must've caught on to the hatred behind my feigned joyous expression, because his genuine smile faded into a smirk. "I look forward to getting to know you, Princess," he murmured darkly.

"You can begin now, actually." My mother spoke up, and Len and I both turned to face her, neither of us daring to object to her words. "Lunch has been prepared and is waiting for you on the balcony that overlooks the garden. My darling Rin, would you be willing to show the young Prince Kagamine the way there?"

I bit back the urge to snap, '_No freaking way!'_ and instead nodded, my voice ringing out in a clear, "Yes, Mother." I looked back over to Len, only to see him standing a few inches taller than me with his arm held out for me. As much as I wanted to refuse, I took it and guided him away from our parents. That familiar burst of excitement and nervousness caught me again. Surely I could get over one little screw-up?

"You really are beautiful," Len said once we were well out of earshot. I fought the urge to blush and focused all of my attention on walking up the stairs without tripping as he continued, "Even prettier than the pictures."

"T-thank you." Crap. Rule one: don't stutter. _Broken_.

I turned to the right, heading towards the balcony that hung over a garden of beautiful flowers, where a single table with two chairs waited for the two of us. And one of the servants stood there, hands gripping the handle of the silver cover that shielded the plate of food from our view. I let go of the Prince's arm, and he pulled out the chair for me, gently pushing it up to the table once I sat down. He took the spot across from me.

The servant, a man with brunette hair in messy waves, removed the shiny lid, told us the name of the snack - brioche, bowed, and left.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Len asked after a moment of me picking at my food with my fork, yet another thing I had been strictly forbidden to do.

My eyes darted up to meet his for a brief second. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you sure? You're all red."

"I'm fine." I took a bite, trying my hardest to avoid his gaze._ See, Rin? He's considerate. He can't be all that-_

"Princess Kagami? Prince Kagamine?"

I immediately looked over in Gumi's direction as she arrived at our table with a bashful curtsy. Her voice shook, and I couldn't say that I blamed her after Len yelled at her earlier.

"Forgive me for interrupting," she began awkwardly.

I waved my hand and gave her an encouraging smile. "You're fine."

Gumi returned the gesture with a thankful grin and asked, more confidently, "Can I get you anything?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Len beat me to it. The smirk on his lips really made me want to do nothing short of stabbing him in the neck with the fork I was clutching in my hand. And the fact that he could speak to her like that in front of me...only made me even more infuriated.

"Maybe you'd be willing to give me your services tonight," Len suggested with a wink.

As Gumi uncomfortably took a step back, I snapped back in her defense, "How could you say such a thing? And right in front of me?!" I didn't give him any time to respond before waving my hand to the green-haired girl at my left and saying, "Get out of here. I don't want you included in this."

"I'd like you both included in this, if you know what I mean." Len winked again, and this time, I couldn't suppress my blush.

"Gumi, get out of here or I'll see that you're fired and thrown out on the streets," I growled to my kind-hearted servant before standing up and slamming my hands down on the table and leaning forward to glare into Len's eyes. "You're taken, fool."

Len smirked, and his gaze was filled with mockery as he held mine for several long moments as though wondering whether he should tease me about my words. Instead, he decided to go with, "I'm not a married man, yet."

"You are _so_ unbelievable. To think I was actually excited about this...until I learned what kind of a jerk you are!"

"Me, a jerk?" he scoffed, leaning back and crossing his arms. "_You're_ the one who didn't give me a proper welcome."

My mouth dropped open. We gave him the same welcome every person of royal heritage got! What, was he expecting a twenty-one gun salute and dove release? "We didn't give you a proper welc-" I cut myself off, starting another sentence, a more important topic. "You insulted my servant!"

"You mean that green-haired klutz?"

"Don't you dare make another comment like that about her," I snarled at him, plopping back down in my chair. "Let me tell you something, _Princess_. Even though you're of the royal Crypton family, not everyone will bow to you."

"_Princess_?" Len rolled his eyes. "Why call me Princess when I'm not a girl?"

I put on a fake confused face, raising my eyebrow and tipping my head to one side. "Oh, you're not? I kinda thought...you know...with the girly eyes and lack of muscles-"

"That's enough!" Len spat out, rising in his chair. He placed his hands on the table and leaned closer to me, and I did the exact same, until we were glaring at each other nose to nose. "By the way," he drawled out slowly, his gaze searching mine. "Soon, we'll be married and, according to the way our countries are run, _I'll_ be the one in charge because _I_ am the man. You'll be under my rule just as much as everyone else. And until then, _Princess," _he growled mockingly. "I suggest you let me live a little. Because, let me tell you, having to spend the rest of my life at your side is going to be _hell_."

I watched him turn around and start heading back the way we came, but before he could get too far, I called out, "I won't let you control me like everyone else. We'll be equal. And if you quit flirting with my servants, you and I will get along just fine."

Len turned to look at me with eyes full of a challenge before muttering something I couldn't quite understand.

And he left me alone on the balcony.

_~Meanwhile~_

"M'lady?" The young maid did a brief curtesy as she entered the room, bowing her head in respect. The Queen turned to her from where she had been speaking to King Kagamine, and waved her hand to signal the green-haired girl to speak. So the girl went on: "It seems that Princess Kagami and Prince Kagamine are not getting along too well."

As if on cue, the handsome prince stormed past them with the escort of a servant with long golden hair tied into a side ponytail. He didn't acknowledge them as he passed, and once he was heading up the stairs to the room that had been prepared for him, King Kagamine spoke.

"That boy tends to take advantage of his power. No doubt that's what Princess Kagami discovered about him."

The Queen simply nodded in understanding. "Thank you for telling us, Gumi. If things don't improve between the two by tomorrow, then we'll work something out."

_***Coronet- the type of crown that King's wore. You know, that's got that red poofy part? (Lol, I know nothing about royalty.)**_

_****Len's outfit description. Lol, I know nothing. I was actually describing the honor guard uniforms in ROTC (except in different colors), and throwing in a few other random things to make it seem more like a prince's clothes. I know nothing! Please help? Lol**_

_**.::Review Replies::.**_

_**44AniFreak44**__: Hah! X3 And now you know who it was. ^^ Thanks a bunch for being the first to review it!:D_

_**ChelseaAnonymous**__: Thank you so much!(: Glad you like it!_

_**Lizzie-rivers:**__ I've actually never seen Brave, so I had no idea the characters related like that. XD Thank you sooo much for reviewing! Now you know who spoke :3 And thanks again!_

_**UniqueRosePetals12**__: The only thing I can even think of to say in reply is 'thank you, thank you, thank you!' :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!_

_**Troubled Windchimes**__: Thank youuuu! Haha, as I told Lizzie, I've never seen Brave, so I had no idea the characters matched like that XD I've never had to wear a corset; I'm just going off the way people seem to react when they're putting one on in movies xD I'm glad you thought that was a good description. ^^ And, thanks for reviewing! :D Now you know who was the douche. X3_

_**s. otaku**__: Thanks for reviewing!(:_

_**Kimchi-tan:**__ Of course! They have to marry; where would the fun be if they didn't? XD Rin just may give him a good slap sometime:P Hope you enjoyed reading this! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**BlueAnimeBunnies**__: Thank you for reviewing! And my classes are easy, no homework, and I'm always writing in my free time, so... X3_

_**Adorable Reader**__: Thanks! And I know, haha XD thanks for reviewing!_

_**(:Mizune**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I hate adding a chapter to this that's only an author's note, but this is important. So...**_

_**ATTENTION! There has been a minor…er…setback with this story. I was trying to replace Chapter Two with an updated version with no errors, and I accidentally saved it to Chapter One. Well, now Chapter One is officially gone. I deleted the back-ups I had for it off my iPod a few days ago. There's no way for me to recover it; I even emailed for support, and they just told me something about how to recover it from Doc Manager (which isn't even my doggone problem!) So until further notice, this story is on hiatus. But mostly because I was so freaking bored writing that first chapter, and I seriously don't want to do it again. Besides, it would suck if I write it again. The first one took me HOURS. I don't want to go through that descriptive pain, and...UGH!**_

_**Later, guys. **_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
